Davis & TK get real
by Elias Freed
Summary: On a stormy night I, the author, recieve an unexpected visitor in an unexpected way. A try out story, with DavisXTK coupling in it.
1. A stormy night

Heya you all, I know I have to finish "A little bit of you is all I need" yet this came to my mind.

It's mainly a bit of a try-out, so be sure to review to tell me what you think about it kay? ^^

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark stormy evening. I was alone at home. My parents were on a trip, my brother to a multiple-day-gothfest and my sister over with a friend for a couple of days. I was surfing the net whilst outside the strom got heavier. I wasn't afraid, cause I was to concentrated. In only the room were I was, there was light, I had my coke zero next to me with some crackers and other stuff so I was quite comfortable.

This cosy moment was suddenly interupted by a big bang and a black out. Damn my hart jumped so hard I thought it would burst out of my chest. Yet the light of my screen drew my attention. And on it I saw the digital gate-thingy-program we used to see when Davis and the others would go to the digital world.

It was wierd, not only because it was what it was, but also because, nothing indicates that my pc had any power. No leds were burning, just my screen. Was this a virus I've gotten from one of those digimonwebsites? I didn't know. That couldn't cause the blackout and the bang did it? I drew away the curtains and looked outside. No streetlights, no lights with the neigbourghs...

Then I heard something and I looked at my screen. It was Davis, he was like flying in the air. And it seemed he came closer to me. I heard the volume of his voice increasing. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Then he bursted out of my screen and both we tumbled backwards over my chair against a big chest (where I keep my comics and other stuff).

My screen went black and that suddenly darkned the room. It took a while for my eyes to adjust and I felt a body laying on top of me. The flashes of the lightning were reflected in some pieces of glass I recognised as goggles. "Davis" I whispered. I didn't felt him moving so I knew there was something wrong.

Carfully I craweld from beneath him and as good as I could I lay him on his back. Then I quickly went stumbeling to search for a pocketlight which I luckely found soon enough. I switched it on and shone it on Davis. I was schocked to see he had a gash in his head. I went close by and at my greate relief I saw it wasn't that bad. Yet there still was no light and I had to help him. So I took the pocketlight in my mouth and got Davis up on my back.

I was lucky my father is a doctor and he has his office in our home. So I took Davis downstairs to my fathers office and lay him down on the examination table and search for the stuff I needed. Some dissinfectant, and bandages. It worried me that Davis still didn't wake up. Yet he breathed and I felt his heartbeat was normal. I had to take of his goggles to work properly on the wound. When I had them in my hands, I hold them for a while. In great disbelief it was really Davis who I was helping and it was Tai's goggles I was holding in my hands. But then I shook my head. First I had to make sure Davis was alright and to arrange some power, light, food, drinks and al that.

When I had finished applying the bandage, I took him again on my back and carried him up to my room. I lay him down on my bed and went to search for something to eat and to drink. Yes I know I still had some crackers in at the PC, but I didn't know if they were standing or laying al scatterd on the floor by the entrance of Davis.

The storm was still raging outside and now I began to get scared. It was not the first time I had seen such a strom, just only not here where I live... Then I saw an organge light in the back of the garden and I recognised it as a streetlight. (There is a little road at the back of my house). I jumped inside and ran down the cellar to see if I could get the power back on. The main switch jumped back two times but the third time it went on well and I could hear the ticking of the electrometer. (or how you call that little thingy that measures how mucht electricity you use). I putted on the cellar lights and I ran back upstairs again putting more and more lights on in the house. Also in my room where I now saw Davis laying on my bed, with the by me apllied bandage on his head. He had been uncouncious by the bang with his head but now he was just sleeping. I decided to take of his shoes and socks also the vest he wore and tucked him in.

Then I took a chair and sat on it backward and just looked at him. You have to know one more detail. By coming to my world, our world, he also had become real what was a bit wierd given the colour of his hair. It seemed dyed bordeaux/red, but we know it's natural. I lay my arms on the back of the chair and placed my chin on it. So I sat there for a while looking at him...

I decided to check back on my PC to see if it still worked and yes it did. No dataloss at all but there for also no digitalgate anymore. So that probably means that Davis couldn't return... How would I explain this to him and even worse, to my parents... I had a couple of days before everyone was back home but that wasn't much...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it so far

pleas R&R

Greetzzzzzzz Elias ^^


	2. The first encounter

Chapter 2 of my try out story. Some chapters won't be as good as the others. I'm just writing down what I'm imagining.

Just wonder how it would be, if you're favorite cartoon/animé characters would burst out of your screen into the "real" world....

Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All night long I had been guarding Davis, still seated backwards on that chair. Yet in the early hours of the new morning I had fallen asleep. The storm had died out and it was quiet and peaceful again. I hadn't noticed it.

When the sun rose, the birds were singing and it promised to be a beautiful day. It was kinda chilly outside and the morning dew was sprinkling in the sunlight on the grass, tree, flowers,... Yet it would be a warm sunny day.

Back in my room, a waking Davis let out a moan and rubbed over his head. He opened his eyes when he felt the bandage. When he looked around he saw that he was not in his own room, and all looked different. He looked at his hands. "What, has happened?" Then he saw me, still sleeping on that chair. "Who's that? And where am I?" He tried to get out of bed quickly but then fell back because a sudden headache. "Auwtch, damnit, what the hell?" He shouted.

I slowly opened my eyes, not really knowing I was awake. But suddenly it was all cristalclear again. "Davis" I shouted. He looked at me. "Davis are you alright?" I asked him "How do you feel?"

"Y,y,you know my name?" he looked surprised and a bit terrified.

"Yes I do, you're Davis Motomiya."

"How, this, where,..."

"Hey easy, you've banged your head quite hard when you entered my world..."

"Your world?" But then he looked again at his hands, my room and back at me. "Oh I see." he whispered softly.

"Look, let's get something to eat first, I'll give you some towels and soap and you can freshup in the bathroom meanwhile I'll get something to eat."

He just nodded, not fully comprehending the situation. He got out of the bed (slowly this time.) And he followed me. "You've did this?" he asked pointing to the bandage.

"Yes, you entered through the screen of my PC like you always entered in your world and we went falling down and you banged your head quite hard on a chest which stood behind me..."

"Is it bad?"

"Nah, it's just a deep scratch, you'll be okay soon. I'll have a look at it again when you're freshed up kay?" I gave him a smile. He looked at his feet and said softly; "Thanks"

Before he entered the bathroom I said to him I would be out for a couple of minutes and then I went off to a bakery down the street. I had been given some money from my parents to come around for the time they were gone. I spend the most of it to be sure Davis had the best to eat. When I got home again I saw him sitting in the couch watching television.

"Heh I see you feel at home already." I said with a smile. He blushed

"I, I'm sorry."

"No, no its alright. I'll set the table so we can eat."

"I'll help you."

"No you won't, you sit back and relax." I said. So I set the table but before we started to eat I decided to have a look at the wound on his head. We entered my dad's office again. It was still messy from the night before, because I had only the pocketlight and I had trown stuff of his desk and I couldn't clean up the stuff I used to help Davis. I pointed at the examination table and asked him to sit down.

"Hey my goggles." He suddenly said. And grabbed them from the place I had lay them yesterday.

"I had to take them of to work properly at that wound of yours." I pause a bit then I asked; "A, are those really Tai's?"

"You know Tai to?"

"Yes, can I see them?" Davis hesitated, but then he gave them to me. Again I couldn't believe it was really him, and really Tai's goggles I was holding in my hands. I closed my eyes and pressed them against my chest, a tear rolling over my cheek.

"What are you doing?" Davis asked. I gave him back his goggles and wiped my cheek.

"Nothing, lets have a look at that wound of yours." And with this I took of the bandage of his head.

There was silence for a moment. Then he asked; "Hey, you've still didn't tell me who you are."

I was focused on removing the bandage in a proper way so that if necessary I could place it back easily. Yet I said; "Elias."

"Well, Elias, did I came here alone?"

"Yup."

The wound looked quite good, I disinfected it again, and Davis yelped.

"Oh come on, Davis, you can handle that can you?"

"Hey it stings."

"Tss, I thought you were a man, what if Kari would see this." He stared at me... then he looked away and said;

"I don't care."

"I do, so sit still." He still flinched a bit, but didn't move. A bandage wasn't necessary anymore, just a little strip would do. "All done now. How's the headache?"

"I'm alright. Thanks Elias."

"Hey you're welcome, now, let's get something to eat."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was chapter 2

pleas R&R ^^

byes

Elias


	3. Another one

Foreword:

Dear readers, thanks for those who've gotten this far. I just wanted to say that I announced a DavisxTK coupling. And it will be. I just don't know when. Cause like I said before, this story just flows out of my imagination and I can't really plan or prepare things ahead in this story. But I repeat, there will be a bit of coupling, don't you worry.

Someone asked me the following question:

"BUT OF ALL THE DIGI PPL WHY DAVIS? :("

That's why....

Most of the digimonfans don't appreciate Davis and that makes me kinda sad... What's wrong with him??? Okay I know he's sometimes an annoying brat, but he's vividly, and has a hart of gold... He's lazy, but also a hard worker. He likes to play, but can be serious if he has to. He's sometimes a coward, but mostly he's brave...

It's just,... I can find myself a bit in him. He has friends but still no one really likes him.. Even the one he loves, makes fun of him.. (Kari....) The only friend he really has is Ken,...

Hey don't get me wrong, I respect all of your opinions,... Still, try to appreciate him a bit more for who he is okay? ^^ He's really a good kid : )

So now I've got that of my chest lets go on with the story ^^

no hard feelings kay ^^

enjoy and please R&R, and thanks for those who already did ^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON (not even davis :-p )

* * *

When we had eaten it was time to find out how he had gotten to our world and how he could go back. First I had to tell him about this world. So I started to show him around in my village. Although our worlds were quite the same, for him everything was different because it was "real". But the most difficult part had still to come. How could I tell him he was just a cartoon/anime figure, born from the imagination of some Japanese guy... If I could hold it from him I would, but somewhere that didn't seem fair. After his disbelief was gone he quite enjoyed going around and watching stuff. I also live in a totally different part of the world. (Europe) and on the countryside. While he lived in Tokio (I hope I'm right...), a big city. So I decided to take him for a ride. (Yes I have my own car, I'm 23 you know...) We visited stuff, went to the Mac Do's and we had quite a lot fun. It was evening when we headed back home. Davis was tired and fell asleep. I had to watch the road, still I sometimes glanced at him. We had spent a whole day together and never had we talked about the digital world...

When we arrived back home and I stopped the car I softly waked him. "Hey Davis, we're home."

He opened his eyes and said almost whispering; "In the digital world."

I didn't quite know how to react, and sighted.. "Sorry Davis..."

He sat straight and sighted to.

"Hey lets go inside." I said with a soft smile.

When we got out of the car a damp heat greeted us. In the car I had airconditioning so we didn't notice it getting that warm... I took a bit our breath away. I knew what this meant. An othter stormy night. I couldn't have it at this moment. But hey, who am I to control the weather huh....

We went inside. Although it was till 6.30pm Davis wanted to go to sleep.

"That's early.." I said to him. I found it quite weird.

"Listen Elias, we had a great day, but..." He sighted and looked at his feet. I saw he was a bit depressed. I understood and lay my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's okay... you can sleep in my bed again."

He looked up at me. "Is it really okay with you?"

I smiled "Ofcourse it is. Don't you want something to eat first?"

He smiled a little to. "No thanks, but I could use a drink though."

"Coke, water, juice???"

"A coke please."

I gave him his drink and we went to my room. "Okay, if you need me I'm going on the Internet for a while before I go to sleep." I showed him where I would be, and where I would sleep. Then we said goodnight to eachothter and just when I left my room Davis said;

"Hey, Elias?"

I turned around "Hmmm?"

"Thanks again." He looked at his hands and blushed.

"No problem. Goodnight."

"Night."

I closed the door. Yet I stood there for a while. Meanwhile it had began to rain. I sighted and got a bit depressed to. "Davis." I whispered. "How did you get here, and why?"

A little rumble made me look up. Yup, it would storm again tonight... So I went downstairs to check if everything (except the Internet ofcourse) was plugged out....

The storm was rapidly increasing and the louder became the sound of the thunder and brighter became the flashes of lightning. Suddenly it became so damp I really had trouble breathing. What the hell was happening. It got hotter and hotter.

'Davis' my mind shouted. And I ran upstairs... But still I had difficulties to breath and I tumbled onto the stairs,

"Davis" I tried to yell, but almost nothing came out of my throat...

I crawled upstairs and bursted into my room. He had fallen asleep. I almost couldn't get any air anymore. And I was on the edge of fainting when suddenly....

nothing..................................................................................................

..............................................................................................................

I was woken by a bright sunbeam into my eyes. I held my hand up to the bright light. I felt I was lying on the floor and I sat up straight. I grabbed my head and closed my eyes. What had happen... Suddenly I looked up. "Davis" and I looked at my bed. It was empty... "No, no,... Davis..." I didn't know what to feel. Had it just been a dream?

I stood up and went to my bed. Had I dreamed so bad I had tumbled out of my bed? I sat down. But something got to my attention. Goggles,... Davis' goggles. I grabbed them, looked at them for a moment, jumped up and ran downstairs, shouting his name...

I stood still, he was there in the kitchen, holding a pan in his hands, smiling at me... "Hi, you're awake?" I couldn't believe it, he was real. But then I saw he wasn't alone. Behind him at the sink stood a blond haired boy who had been busy with some eggs but now he was looking at me. I stood perplex and I couldn't react. He cleaned his hands and come over to me.

He stretched out his hand. And he spoke. "Hi I'm TK, so you've rescued Davis huh?"

I still didn't move and he waved his hand in front of my eyes... Then all became black... (again...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I came to, I noticed I was laying on the couch. I sat straight and looked around. "Oh you're awake again?" Davis said smiling. He had powdered sugar on the corners of his mouth and a pice of pancake on his fork. Next to him sat TK. I stood up. And walked over to them. I pointed at TK

"How, who, when...." I felt a bit dizzy and took place at the table. TK poured me a glas of coke. And spoke again.

"I arrived here last night. I tried to find Davis by going to the digitalworld but somehow I ended up here. Davis had found me and explained where I was. I have to thank you for taking care of him."

"Heh like I couldn't take care of myself." Davis said crossing his arms.

I smiled. "So you understand all this?" I asked TK

"Not really, well, I know there are other worlds, Izzy had told me something about it, But this..."

"But what happened to me yesterday?"

"I saw you passing out..." Davis said. "It was terrible hot and there was almost no air to breath... Then there was a loud bang and lots of light. I heard something in the room where you would've been if you hadn't passed out. So I went to check it out and so I found TK."

"The storm..." I said softly...

"What?" they both said.

"The storm has something to do with it..." (heh duuuuuuuhh, quit obvious isn't it? ^^)

"Oh..." Then there was silence.

"So what are we going to do now?" Davis asked

"We wait and think..." I said.....

I now joined in eating pancakes. They were terrific... We all enjoyed them... And then it was time to do some thinking.....

* * *

Well then... Now TK has also arrived in our world.

Stay tuned for more.... ^^

thanks for reading

byes

Elias


	4. thinking

Quite a short chapter this time.

Thanks for those who reviewed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Enjoy ^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While we were cleaning the table we began thinking about why Davis and TK had arrived in my world.

"Davis, when you came here, where you planning to go to the digitalworld at first?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And you TK?"

"Me to, but let me tell you something. Normally the whole group would have left for the digital world the day Davis arrived here. Just when Davis had been transferred into the computer, the digitalgate disappeared and the whole city where we live suffered a blackout. At first we didn't know if it was because of the blackout the gate had disappeared or if it was because the gate had disappeared there was the blackout. The blackout lasted for the whole night. Izzy tried with his laptop to go onto the net but weird enough he couldn't receive anything. Even trying to work with satteliteconnection didn't work. Yet the next morning we all rushed again to the computerroom to discover the digitalgate was back but it was different."

"How different?" I asked

"Do you know how the digitalgate looks like?" Davis asked me

"Yes, yes I do, but let TK continue."

"Wel, I can't really explain it... We discussed whether we would try it out or not. But because Davis hadn't returned we feared there was something wrong and we decided to give it a go. Izzy would keep an eye on it as usual and I would go as first. So I started of as usual and all I can remember is a bright white flash and tumbling into this world..."

"Was it storming at the time you left?"

"No it wasn't"

"And when Davis had left?"

"Nope."

There was a bit of silence. I was thinking. I wasn't an astrophysicist or how you call it. And certainly no scientist. Yet I had hoped that it had stormed there at the time they had left. Then I could make a connection with intergalactic like electric storms. Sounds big right?? But then again it wasn't... Yet there had to be something.

"Hey Elias." TK's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Let's see on your computer if we can find something about it."

Remembering that when they would look about digital gates on the net, they would know that they're in fact not really real, I quickly said. "Err, no, I, err, let me first have a look if it isn't damaged kay?"

TK looked at me a bit confused but then smiled softly. "Okay"

"You can watch some tv if you like?" I said and before I knew it Davis had already taken his place again in the couch. I smiled. "I won't be long." and went upstairs.

My computer looked fine but the room was a mess. I switched it on and it worked perfectly. Suddenly something quite familiar lying on the ground came into my view. I picked it up and couldn't quite believe my eyes. It was TK's digivice. He must have lost it when he tumbled into this world. I looked at it and then at my screen. 'Should I?' I thought and then looked around. I grinned and stretched my arm out at my screen. "Digital gate open.".............

Nothing happened. I sighted and grinned again. "Heh ofcourse it wouldn't work." I turned around and left the room. I didn't notice the digitalgate appearing and the light blinking green-red-green-red-green-red-green-red-green-red-green-..........-red and dissapearing again......


End file.
